


Lap time

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the circuit's curves are made in Germany, enjoy the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vettehrmantraut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettehrmantraut/gifts).



> Set up on Jenson's birthday. Inspired by the club version of the single Buttons, by The Pussycat Dolls.

A mid tempo pop beat, arabic reminiscent invades the living room, thanks to a potentially strong home theater system. Throwing money remained as a grateful option, but being a good boy and follow the ‘look but don’t touch’ law, an early promise.

Curiously stimulated, Jenson’s tympani recognizes the new version. The comfortability of a cushion added to a soft armchair. Most of the decoration pushed aside, trail like a filthy runway.

A dirty blond is more than ready to do a debut there, showing out in typical red fabric, from the shoes to the balaclava, put on. And he definitely can put it on.

Courageously approaching Jenson by the distance, Sebastian follows the hypnotizing rhythm, adding some personality. First, fiercely catwalking to the beat, then, pulling out the protection out of his head, tossing aside.

Wrong day to stay straight as Seb precisely lip-synched, steady looking at him.

_“I’m telling you to loosen up my buttons, babe”_

Sebastian nimbly tilted the head side to side, subsequently revealing strong neck veins, also uplifting his chest. He barely could hide the grin during such a cheesy title.

Intoxicated by bordeaux wine, Jenson is unbelievably amazed, trying to not drool much as the 27 year-old confidently dropped it to the marble floor, picking it up just as quickly.

Turning around to the older man, he calmly unlaces each sponsored shoe, sliding both to a different side with his bare little feet. He could not actually believe such opposites get along so well, every fuck being more and more brutal, Jenson claiming the car would get better, however _“he ain’t seen nothing”_.

Slowly wriggling against his lap while throwing back his neck up the oldest shoulder blade, the younger nibbles at his earlobe, as the lead singer lusciously sings the double entendres, making both insanely hornier.

Opening the scarlet uniform, Sebastian isn’t stuttering in sliding it just below the waistline.

The Briton thought he had it all, not until the youngest is sensually crawling around his feet. He guided Jenson’s thumb right into his stuffed lips, steamy muttering.

_“I’m about to blow, I dont think you know”_

It was the sexiest fucking thing someone has done to him.

“Stay here”, Jenson breathlessly pledges, “Fuck, look what you done to me”. Spreading the long legs, he reveals several wet spots already staining the jeans.

Covered in sweat after less than two minutes, he wouldn’t be sorry at the time that he starts to cover Sebastian’s entire body with deep bluish marks, recognizing all of that could be his, just as much the guy has utterly certain the Brit’s game could please.

**Author's Note:**

> "Buttons", by The Pussycat Dolls featuring Snoop Dogg. Written by: Sean Garrett, Jamal "Polow da Don" Jones, Jason Perry, Nicole Scherzinger, Calvin "Snoop Dogg" Broadus, Jr. (C) 2005 A&M Records


End file.
